Oracle 100: Let's Do It! Rescue And Clash
Oracle 100: Let's Do It! Rescue And Clash (やってみましょう！ レスキューとクラッシュ Yatte mimashou! Resukyū to kurasshu) is the one hundredth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira was finally rescued by her allies after she was abducted by Mateo and the police officers. But when they're going to head back to the hospital, Mateo and the police officers came and faced them in a battle. Plot Mateo ordered the police officers to find and caught Anaira immediately, and they did so. On the other hand, Anaira quickly ran away after facing the Chariot Soldiers. Then she called her fellow Armored Fighters that she was in the border of Arakawa St. and Naganuma Ave. Meanwhile, after she got the location where Anaira was, Erika told to Chisato to drive faster to reach the Arakawa St.-Naganuma Ave. border immediately, and Chisato did so. Meanwhile, the police officers tried to find Anaira somewhere in the warehouse, but nowhere to be found. Then the female police officer thought that she was already escaped from the warehouse, so she told them to head outside the warehouse immediately. As she waited for the arrival of her fellow Armored Fighters, Anaira prayed for her safety so that Mateo and the police officers would not arrest her. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa found out that Mateo's plan was failed because Anaira escaped away after he ordered the police officers to arrest her immediately. Triskaide asked him about his plan, and Mayor Akazawa said that Mateo ordered the police officers to find and abduct Anaira. Moments later, a police mobile and two cars finally came on the border of Arakawa St. and Naganuma Ave. and stopped by where Anaira was there. Anaira, on the other hand, waved her hands to them. Erika, Rie, Kyoko, Hiroko and her fellow Armored Fighters got off from their cars to rescue her. Then the police officers got off from their police mobile and asked Anaira if she was okay. Anaira said to them that she was okay, but Mateo and a group of police officers were currently looking for her. Rie asked her what Mateo did to her, and Anaira answered that he's plotting a demolition job against her for doing an ambush against her in Hoshikawa City Jail Center. Meanwhile, the police officers finally reached Arakawa St.-Naganuma Ave. border and told Anaira to surrender. Another group of police officers told them that Anaira is innocent. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked the Chariot Fighters about Mateo's mission. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, instead of telling the truth, he said that his mission was in progress. Meanwhile, the police officers said to them that Anaira was accused by Mateo for doing an ambush against Rie. Rie asked them if that was an order from Mateo, and a female police officer confirmed it. The police officers who helped the Armored Fighters, on the other hand, said to them that an arrest warrant they gave to Anaira was not true, since they didn't know yet who's the culprit of the ambush. Moments later, Mateo came and said that the court has already released an arrest warrant against Anaira, so they can arrest her anytime. Anaira, on the other hand, laughed at Mateo and said to him that the police officers said to her that the court was not yet released their arrest warrant since the investigation is still ongoing and doesn't know who's the real culprit. Because of this, Mateo summoned his Chariot Soldiers. Then he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Negative and ordered his Chariot Soldiers to attack Anaira and her comrades immediately. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Rie, transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Still in Arakawa St.-Naganuma Ave. border, Chihiro told to Hiroko and Erika to head back to the car immediately, and they did so. On the other hand, the police officers who helped the Armored Fighters fought the Chariot Soldiers. A group of police officers who was ordered by Mateo to arrest Anaira, meanwhile, fought their fellow police officers. While fighting, Mateo attacked the Armored Fighters using his Negative Saber, but his attack was deferred by Rie using her Neon Saber. Then he asked Rie why she helped the Armored Fighters, and Rie answered that it's about time to take her turn to help the Armored Fighters whom she believed before that she was her enemies, but it turned out that they were her allies to save Hirakawa City. Because of what she said, Mateo used his secondary attack, the Negative Streak, but still his attack was deferred by Rie's secondary attack, the Neon Streak. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. Then Anaira asked her fellow Armored Fighters if they were going to help Rie, and they were agreed since they knew that she regreted to be part of the Chariot Fighters. Irie, on the other hand, said that this was the right time to help her because she believed that her mind was brainwashed by the Chariots, just like what happened to Hiroyo. Meanwhile, as the two groups of police officers clashing each other, one of the police officers who helped the Armored Fighters ordered his fellow policemen who was ordered by Mateo to arrest Anaira to surrender themselves immediately while holding his service firearm. Because of their fear, the policemen who was ordered by Mateo was surrendered. Then they were heading back to their police mobile to return back to the headquarters. Inside the car, Erika wanted to transform herself into Armored Fighter Platinum, but she can't because Chihiro and other TransHead TV news reporters were there and they'll might be know her identity that she is Platinum. As the battle between Rie and Mateo gets intense, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters came to help Rie. Mateo, on the other hand, used again his secondary attack, the Negative Streak, to attack the Armored Fighters. Anaira, meanwhile, told to Kohei, Fatima and Minori to upgrade themselves immediately. Afterwards, they upgraded their respective armor forms into Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode, and started to attack Mateo. Mateo continuously used his secondary attack, the Negative Streak, to attack the Armored Meister Fighters, but his attack was deferred by their secondary attack, the Meister Ultimate Dash. As the battle ends, the Armored Meister Fighters, as well as Rie, used their respective finishers to defeat Mateo, causing him to de-transformed back to his civilian form. After the battle, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Rie, headed back to their cars immediately, leaving Mateo wounded. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen got mad when he found out that Mateo's plan was failed. Because of this, he ordered his Chariot Fighters to head on to Hoshikawa City to bring Mateo back to the headquarters immediately. As they heading back to the hospital, Rie apologized to the Armored Fighters for leaving the hospital, but Anaira said to her that the police officers understood what she did to help the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, the Chariot Fighters came to Arakawa St.-Naganuma Ave. border and there, they saw Mateo aching his body because of his wounds. Then Mayor Akazawa told him to return back to the headquarters immediately. Mateo asked him why he need to return back to his headquarters though he was going to find Anaira and the police officers to continue his plan. Then Triskaide told him that Emperor Ryuuen found out that his plan was already failed, since he was defeated by the Armored Fighters. Mateo, on the other hand, told them to leave him alone, but he was forced him to return back to the headquarters immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 80, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 05, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 35. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes